Man of the world
by Tupymi Devochka
Summary: A re-imagining of Sasori and Deidara's partnership in the Akatsuki, and the relationship they form after finding themselves trapped with each other. Romance down the line, so is heartache, but the fluff makes up for it. SasoxDei
1. Liability

**Man of the world.**

 **Chapter one: Liability**

 **A/N** I've been mulling over sasoxdei for quite some time and now is the time to finally put it down into word form!

Consider this chapter more like a teaser to break the ice and get me inspired. I want great things from this story, so enjoy and expect more work to follow.

I have noticed a terrible shortage of writing for this pairing, so I intend to focus quite heavily on these two as a pairing and hopefully add more to a rather quiet fandom (:

 **xXx**

Sasori was validated in his belief that he worked better on his own upon the introduction of the Akatsuki's latest pet project; Deidara. It was no secret that Sasori was glad to be rid of Orochimaru, pompous he'd called his partner, and he did very little to conceal his contempt towards everyone really.  
Distrusting, self-serving, manipulative and immoral were not traits specific to him alone, however, there was little interest collectively in new recruits, he just happened to be the least interested.

"Welcome. I recognize you've been introduced some of our more prominent members; here we are in full."  
He gestured towards Itachi, Kisame and to Sasori with a small nod.  
"I trust you'll do well in serving our desires."

For Deidara, the sight was surreal; including himself there were nine members all standing in their pairs; Itachi and Kisame, Kakazu and Hidan, and finally himself and Sasori.  
Sasori had been there, watching, when he was selected for the organization. His attention was now completely diverted from Deidara, who was very intrigued by his new partner. The feeling was certainly not mutual.  
Their leader was at the head of the room, which was nothing more than the empty remains of one of Orochimaru's former hideouts, gutted by Leaf ninja authorities long ago. He stood no taller than his subordinates, he was relatively small in height and frame, and aside from the irrational number of piercings cluttering his face, he didn't look domineering at all. His voice however, was a low boom that shook Deidara's blood and made the hairs on the back of his neck stand tall.

All of the ninja before him waited attentively for some kind of instruction. It was one of the very few moments Deidara would ever experience, where all of the members stood together in the flesh. He knew of some of the members before he joined; he'd heard of both Itachi and Kisame before, and he noted how powerful a force they must be as a team.

But Sasori was a new face. He looked much younger than the other members and if Deidara had only looked once, he would have thought him calm and gentle.

It was his eyes that gave it away; still on the surface, but underneath lay a swirling current that threatened to drown anyone naïve enough to wander into his hazy brown depths carelessly.  
"To the rest of you, this is Deidara. Try not to kill him if you can muster the self-control."  
There had been rumors of the organizations formation, whispers had circulated throughout the chief villages but none had supposedly amounted to anything of great interest. The Akatsuki and the alignment of S rank criminals had for the meantime remained idle chit-chat among Chunnin and Jounin that for the meantime did not hold enough certainty to reach the ears of the elite.

The meeting was quite brief, there were no further instructions which rattled Deidara slightly. He barely understood why he'd been chosen specifically to work alongside Sasori and what their end goal was, and no-one else spoke up, they all seemed to understand what their role was and where to go next.  
In their pairs they all left, disappearing into puffs of unnaturally white smoke, leaving behind only Deidara and his unreadable partner.

"So, where to next boss?"  
Deidara was one for pet names, evidently, Sasori was not.  
"Next step is for me to refrain from killing you. For you, try not to get in my way."  
"Hn. I suppose I could do with a challenge."

 **xXx**

Initially the rising disdain between the two partners was one sided – Sasori's side, but as time wore on and the reward of separation seemed less and less likely, Deidara too began to resent the amount of time they had to spend together.

Mostly the missions had been simple and covert after their first assassination attempt had been inconclusive to say the least.  
' _Inconclusive isn't exactly a failure!'  
_ But Sasori had thought that it very much had settled as one, among a long line of previous successes, and it left a big red mark that burned in his mind whenever the two of them were set with a task.

The small jobs irritated Deidara, who was used to the thrill and excitement of a mercenary lifestyle. Until the Akatsuki caught wind of his activities he had lived a life of subjective leisure. He had the freedom to accept or pass a mission, he did not need to divide his profit; anything he made then was his alone, now, Sasori had conceived the notion, and insisted, they pool their excess funds together collectively.  
And there was no schedule. No time frame. No ultimate goal. Just sheer independence and creativity.

Neither of them spoke often, and through the endless downpour that plagued Amegakure, they spent their days fulfilling minor requests to relay information from Konan; the closest link to Pein they'd been allowed since Deidara's arrival.  
"Thanks, Tenshi, you're a real angel."  
Konan was very resigned, not dissimilar to Pein though she was far more endearing, but she was a favorite among the Akatsuki members, and Deidara was her biggest fan.

Sasori made a face every time he called her that. He seemed more uncomfortable with his partners' informality than she did.  
"When the two of you reach point A you are to remain there until given you've been given word to move forward. That's all until I contact you again."  
She then sent them off with detailed instructions on where to wait, and more questions than answers.

"Can't you ever just keep your mouth shut?"  
They had been there to collect their portion of payment for an escort mission that had been more trouble than it was worth, and to receive the details about their next venture.  
For once there was no sarcasm that followed. Just silence. For Deidara had to agree just this one time; perhaps the dead end they had reached was his own fault.  
Sasori was also feeling the pressure of being stagnant for too long and it was a bitter pill for him to swallow; to think that the two of them were no longer more than just numbers to fill the required ten spaces and to collect dividends.  
He wondered if he were alone in his thought that the nature of their latest orders was unreadable.

Point A was a grotto formed at the mouth of the ravine separating Amegakure from the land of Fire, just as the foliage began to shift under the influence of the sun, becoming greener and far thicker in density. There was to be a supply drop and a mission brief, only then would they know more.  
Konan had suggested it may take several days for their courier to meet them, and so it was best to prepare in advance for a long stay. Deidara had let Sasori take the reins in planning what they would need and how they would ration their portions. Generally, he was the one to do so too for he was far better suited for a tactical role than Deidara, who was more than happy to act as a yes-man if it meant more time in battle for him.

The rainfall was tenacious as they made their way through the village, resolved to immerse them in all of the sorrows of Amegakure, the disregarded center for conflict.  
It was the only place that Pein could truly mark as a safe zone for the Akatsuki members who were beginning to attract unwanted attention, for he kept his people in a constant dazed and agreeable state.  
' _Has the organization become so exposed they've resorted to finally utilizing us?'  
_ It was a thought Sasori would have shared, willingly, if he thought there was anything of substance for Deidara to suggest. It had played on his mind more than he would ever admit.

"Did you notice it?" He was reluctant, but finally uneasy enough to speak up and create a discussion.  
"Hn?"

The question, of course, threw Deidara very far from his train of thought. Earlier that day he had decided to absolve himself of any desire to get to know Sasori, should the opportunity arise, but the attention he was getting caught him by surprise, and he wanted to know more about what Sasori had to say.

"It's nothing. Don't bother trying to think, reserve your energy."  
Of course it was an insult, but Deidara was interested and he wanted to know what had unsettled someone usually so composed.  
"Suit yourself, asshole."

Part of him was genuinely annoyed, the other part knew that if he pushed Sasori for information he'd never receive it. As expected Sasori eventually divulged his concerns, for his troubles never seemed to leave him be.

"What do you think comes next?"  
He was a man of planning, of detail, and it never slipped his mind that since their collision with Orochimaru even his keen eye was no longer seeing the full picture.  
He had willingly promised his services to the Akatsuki, but he was not one to take orders blindly. Not because he had a sense of morality, but because it served him well to be a part of a powerful group as opposed to against it and his cunning instincts allowed him to be ahead of any situation.  
"Are you still brooding about _him_?" Deidara treaded carefully, sure to stop himself before Sasori's temperament reverted. All looked well though, his question was surprisingly well received.

Sasori seemed to ponder this, and thought it still worth discussing with his air-headed companion.  
"It's more than that Baka, we need to prove our worth. We're still dispensable. I just wonder if this is finally an opportunity to solidify our status in the Akatsuki."  
Surely Deidara was punishment for Orochimaru's betrayal, he should have seen it coming and yet he didn't.  
Not only did he fail then, he failed to recover a body after he was presented with an opportunity to correct his mistakes, and now he was being punished.

"Who asked if I wanted to be a part of this? It didn't seem like much of a choice when the three of you hunted me down."

The conversation ended there. Neither of them made to continue speaking, and the rain bleeding down on them was loud enough to break the silence that followed.

 **xXx**

It was Sasori, wide eyed and attentive, who truly appreciated the emergence of lush forestry and the cool smell of running water that cut across their direct path. It was here they strayed from the road that would have led them to Konohagakure and instead made their own way up the side of the narrow gorge, as instructed.  
It was new and unmarked territory, just on the very cusp of the Land of Fire, and as the area surrounding Amegakure was considered unclaimed, they would be pioneers in a beautiful and uncharted land.

The sun was out, the rain had stopped, and the air felt light and crisp. Deidara in particular, was in high spirits, and Sasori found he was more inclined to tolerate the company.

"It's not a bad place to be. At least it's isolated."  
A very small smile graced Sasori's lips.  
"I wonder."  
"You wonder too much, Danna." Deidara was not wrong. He did not fail to see the momentary glimmer of emotion that Sasori thought he hid so well.

 **xXx**


	2. Patience

**Man of the world.  
Chapter two: Patience.**

 **xXx**

First off it was the never-ending rain and a deep sadness that over-came Deidara who, unlike Sasori, seemed to content to stay that way until the sun bore down on them come their departure from Amegakure. Then, when it was hot weather, he did not miss a single opportunity to complain about that, and their long black cloaks that absorbed the heat and had him feeling lethargic while they awaited, not so patiently.  
 _Utterly insufferable.  
_ Many times, that thought threatened to slip through his lips and engage Deidara in his childishness; but Sasori was resolved to remain composed.

Only a week had passed by and though he was teeming with an insatiable energy, Sasori was pleased to find his partner had an enormous attention span, one that matched his own, and as such all there was to do while they waited was improve on their arsenal and was a sad beauty to the effort that went into clay sculpting, after the hours of patience and skill Deidara had expended into his intricate designs, for moments later all evidence of his dedication would be interest in Deidara's conflicting nature often drew Sasori's attention away from his own work and it was taking far longer to complete Hiruko's routine touch up than usual.

It had been quite pleasant being separated from Hiruko, who Sasori was rather fond of. The puppet was enormous enough to conceal him inside of its body, and though it was slow moving compared to some of his other works, Sasori considered Hiruko to be much like a tank in that it offered impenetrable defence and an aggressive attack in the same breath. His skill, his sharp thinking and his illusiveness was remarkable, and though Deidara wasn't quite ready to admit that out loud, Sasori of the Red Sand was a terrifying enemy to have.

It was often with this thought that Deidara tried to approach their partnership. _An acquired taste_ is what _he_ had been called, and though he was a respected fighter and artist, it just didn't have the same ring to it, and Sasori just didn't seem all that interested in him as either a partner or enemy, he wasn't worth registering as anything other than an irritation to test the patience of his easy to exasperate companion.

Most of the time they worked in silence. Occasionally Deidara would interrupt the silence:  
"Aye Danna, I've been thinking…"  
He paused, giving Sasori an opportunity to reject his desire for conversation, but continued when he got nothing in response.  
"Who do you think they're going to send? One of us?"  
"I imagine so. We don't have many connections outside of the Akatsuki, save for my intel."

It was something he'd been thinking over too. Patience was a virtue that eluded him almost entirely, but as restless as he had been feeling it was paramount that he remained collected for the duration of their stay.  
Pondering a little on Sasori's response, Deidara was satisfied with the answer, but not the abruptness of the conversation. In his mind if they were going to be stuck together, they might as well get along. So, with a little new found confidence he spoke up again.

"What are you doing over there anyway?"

Point A had been marked as an empty space on their map, however off to the side disguised by over grown shrubbery and a thin mouth, there was a grotto that expanded quite impressively upon entry. Bedding, a makeshift fire pit and flamed torches for light and heat, and two stations for crafting; one for Deidara at the entrance of the cave and his clay and one hidden at the back for Sasori and his puppets, had been hastily set up and took up the space.

Sasori had spent almost all of his time at his station, even when Deidara settled for the evening, he would only stop to eat and then long after Deidara had resigned to sleep he would too, only to be up early and back at his station.  
The collection of obscure puppets and their unfinished pieces had caught Deidara's interest, though he longed to argue the case that if Sasori didn't spend so much time on each bit and each puppet, he'd work a lot faster and make a lot more.  
He himself had an eye for detail, but in his mind art was bold and fleeting. It was a rush of excitement and beauty, and then it was over and the memory that latest was the heart of his passion; for his imagination was always greater than the bleakness he witnessed of the world around him.

"If I don't keep Hiruko well maintained he'll weaken." As he said this his eyes remained focused, his steady hands colouring over chips in the red and yellow paint that coated Hiruko's shell; a demonic face contorted into a wide-open smile in which a long scorpion tail extended.  
"Why bother? If you're in battle and you're concerned about preserving your weapons you'll only get yourself killed. Un."

He genuinely pondered this, and the concept of preservable art itself.

"You abandon strategy in exchange for reckless exhibition, my art is intricate and controlled, I'll always win. It's nothing more than sheer luck that you haven't been killed or blown yourself up already."  
"Hn. I'd say I'm adaptable. What happens when your plans fall through? You can't prepare yourself for everything."

Sasori did not have the patience to continue a futile argument. He knew all too well his own limitations, and though he thought the day would never come, it had already passed him by; he had suffered a devastating loss to Orochimaru, but it was the manner in which he betrayed the Akatsuki that truly incensed Sasori, right down to his core. He should have seen it coming, after all, they were confidants for some time.

"Keep to yourself Deidara, that's my only warning."  
From the corner of his eye Sasori saw Deidara turn his body away, but caught the look of irritation that swept across his features.  
"I wasn't going to mention it." He said after some time. "But Orochimaru is not a predictable opponent, if you think you can calculate what he's going to do next you're wrong and you'll lose to him again and again. He's an opportunist."  
"I told you to keep your mouth shut, Baka. I don't have the patience to let you live if you keep this up."

Sasori had turned his attention from Hiruko entirely and risen to his feet. With his lids half shut and his dazed eyes a swirl of murky colour, Deidara could only sense the dark waters that churned underneath a calm exterior, and that was only because he knew well that Sasori had a temper.

"Listen Danna, I mean no disrespect, it's just that you're far too rigid in your tactic. That's all."  
There was a cockiness in the nonchalant way that Deidara spoke to him that absolutely shook him with rage.  
"Don't act so audacious, you petulant rat. Tell me, what good was acting reckless and impulsive when Itachi made such quick work of you?"

This time he had captured Deidara's full attention. As riled up as Sasori was, his ever-tranquil gaze remained and the true depth of his hatred was, for the meantime, still concealed.  
"You're not in Itachi's league either, keep being arrogant and I'll kill you."  
The nature of their bickering had darkened considerably, and was no longer a result of light hearted exasperation, but was bordering on disdain.  
Taking a moment to pause before he allowed himself to be affronted, Sasori took a deep breath and returned to his desk; it was far healthier for him to work out his anger by focusing on something more productive than arguing.

He ignored the smirk that spread across Deidara's face and chose to instead, bide his time.

 **xXx**

"Hey! Danna! Come out here!"

Taking the first step outside was a small excitement for Deidara, who had already created too many clay sculptures to realistically carry around and utilize, and so very quickly into the week became completely maddened by his boredom.  
He started to irritate Sasori in new ways; from his over-enthusiasm about the slightest differences between the days that seemed to endlessly repeat, to his child-like need for attention and companionship.

Perhaps, he hoped, a bit of physical training would tire him out and finally assert who sat where in the pecking order of their partnership.

"What is it?"  
When Sasori made his way outside, he was staring at the same scenic backdrop he saw every other day. Before he could comment, Deidara was grinning broadly in front of him, arms stretched out wide to announce the subject of his attention;  
"Today is perfect!"  
That niggle of irritation had returned, nestled at the back of Sasori's mind, but growing quite rapidly.  
"I really do not have the patience for this."  
He turned to walk away but was cut off by Deidara who held onto the sleeve of his robe and tugged him back away from the cave.  
"Let's just make the most of all this free time and sun while we can. There's no-one else around, stop brooding!"

Sasori couldn't remember a time in his own life where he'd ever been so over-zealous. He didn't pull away though, he allowed himself to be lead away from the safety of cover and out into open space.  
"I think it's time you put your money where your mouth is and work out this tension we've built up."  
There was an electricity in his blue eyes that thrilled Sasori, and finally they could agree about how to spend their time.

The two of them continued forward, side by side, to seek out an area where they could battle undisturbed by concern for their surroundings.  
There was absolute silence, save for the sound of their own footsteps, and though Deidara did not seem to notice or mind the peace, it unnerved Sasori, who knew all too well that the silence indicated a void of living creatures.

He kept his eyes focused ahead of him and listened intently to anything that might confirm or deny his apprehension.

"I ho-"  
"Shh."  
Initially, Deidara was irritated about being cut off, but he paid attention and quickly picked up on the dark vibe that shrouded the forest. They had entered the Land of Fire, and though they were isolated, they were still in a potentially high surveillance area.  
"Deidara, we can't attract attention to ourselves. I don't believe we are as separated from other people as we initially though."

He wondered, what kind of Shinobi could create such an ominous feeling in him. He was entirely uneasy.  
"Relax Danna, let's just see how this plans out."  
Deidara himself was very composed, and it eased Sasori in a sense. He'd never considered himself to be particularly fearful of anything, but in certain instances he was found to be a very tense man.

It was the unexpectedness of this feeling that worried him most of all. As they walked further into the heart of the forest, the snapping of dead branches alerted them to a nearby presence. They stopped moving and waited with baited breath, and it seemed whoever or whatever was there gave up on subtlety and the distinctive crunch of footfalls became consistent and rapidly closer.

Sasori was quick to remove Hiruko who was bound in bandages, from his back and took his place inside of the hollowed-out puppet. He wondered if it were too late though, had he been seen in his real form?  
As he thought of this, a figure finally revealed itself. It was another Shinobi, however there was no threat; just an unsettling chakra that seeped into the air and poisoned the space surrounding them.

"Kabuto Yakushi. If you came here for me you sure went out of your way to find us."  
Deidara understood that Sasori had planted many eyes throughout the Five Great Nations. It was one of his endless talents; _Senno Sosa no Jutsu._ It was a manipulation technique that Sasori utilized exceptionally, it was what made him indispensable to the Akatsuki. Deidara had not seen it in action, though he had rendezvoused alongside Sasori and some of his spies before.

"I have intel for you."  
"Spit it out."

Under the guise of Hiruko he was an especially intimidating man. As all of his other puppets were, Hiruko was created from the treated body of an enemy Shinobi and Sasori had a sadistic preference for preserving the skin and stretching it across the face of the puppet. Every detail was taken into account including his voice which he deepened and distorted. To everyone else, this was Sasori of the Red Sand in all his notoriety.

"I have the location of Orochimaru's current hideout, you need to act now."  
"Where is he?"  
"The Land of Wind. He won't stay there for long, his body is weak."  
Forgotten in the exchange, Deidara felt inclined to speak up;  
"Sasori, we need to discuss this."

He could sense the impulsive drive that was over-coming his partner. For as level-headed and intelligent Sasori was, in this moment it was Deidara who decided a strategy would be crucial. There was something off about Kabuto that just didn't resonate with him.

"My partner is right. I want the co-ordinates, and then we part ways from here."  
"As you wish."  
Kabuto came forward and handed Sasori a pig skin parchment with a hand scrawled map, detailing the Land Of Wind and Orochimaru's known locations.  
"He is here presently, however, he will not stay long. He intends to move _here_ once he gains strength, which is in close proximity, I'll leave it to you to do what you wish with this information."

There was a deadness to his words and his ink eyes were empty as he watched the two of them for a hint of expression. Sasori turned away and began to walk back to the grotto, indicating the end of their meeting.  
Deidara followed silently and neither saw or heard Kabuto's abrupt departure. After a short while, when he was certain they were alone again, Sasori spoke.

"Our plans may have changed Deidara."  
It was an invitation to object, if he dared.  
"Tell me what needs to be done and we'll do it."

 **xXx**


	3. Headway

**Man of the world.**

 **Chapter two: Headway**

xXx

Before a decision had been reached, Sasori had paced back and forth ceaselessly across the length of their hideout.

"Danna, if you want my input-"

"I don't."

Deidara huffed, but didn't take it personally. He could finally see it, the tempestuous gleam in Sasori's eyes that promised something very exciting was bubbling beneath the surface.

It was the first time that Deidara could see true emotion in Sasori, and he liked it.

Sasori had set Hiruko aside, he looked much smaller, much kinder than his infamous persona, and were it not for the time he'd already spent with Sasori, Deidara would have thought him to be quite young and gentle.

He was anything but.

He was not mysterious in that he hid information from those he interacted with, or that the air surrounding him suggested an underlining intention; it was that, so calculated was he with all he said and did, he seemed so set and immovable in his decisions and actions, yet Deidara never felt for a moment that his partner was predictable.

From the moment Orochimaru set his plans into motion he had been tagged for death, and finally Sasori would have his deeply desired vengeance.

Sasori was mulling over the potential consequences for straying from the task at hand and tracking down Orochimaru on his own, and if it would be considered treason.

Neither of the two knew when their courier would arrive and what the importance of their mission was, but he risked jeopardizing what very well could be a small window or one off chance to track down the rogue Sannin if he did nothing to seize the opportunity.

Just when Deidara was feeling a niggle of irritation, Sasori stopped and turned to him.

"We can't wait, we need to act on this information immediately. If circumstances were different I would suggest you stay behind, but I'm not naïve, I will need you."

A broad grin spread across Deidara's lips.

"You just tell me where to go and what to do."

xXx

It was as though they were never there. In a very short time their possessions had been cleared out, and behind them they left a trigger based Jutsu for the Akatsuki that would come for them. It was usually utilized as a floor-trap that unleashed a devastating Genjutsu, but Sasori had spent a long time tweaking it for recon purposes.

It was intentionally obvious. The idea was that if it were to be stumbled upon by the wrong person, it would be dispelled and seen as little more than a moderate level trap and the information contained would be eliminated.

The Akatsuki relied on this system heavily, as communication was risky and rare.

What he left behind was a simple silhouette of himself, detailing Kabuto's message and Orochimaru's location.

He had settled on his hatred towards the Sannin, being far greater than his loyalty to the Akatsuki.  
There was electricity in the air as they made their way south-west towards the unforgiving desert that stretched across the Land of Wind. They had not yet hit the border when Deidara spoke up with some concern.

"Do you sense it too?"

Once again, a third party had arrived unannounced and unexpected, to disrupt their best laid plans.

Sasori gave a soft nod. His eyebrows furrowed, but his focus was unwavering. He did not suspect a threat, he was simply displeased with the interruption.  
A rustle and the disturbance of the trees above alerted them to the unorthodox presence of many red eyes peering down at them, black feathers blended seamlessly into the cover of leaves and darkness, like shadows with intentions.

"Itachi, I see it's you they sent."

Deidara knew well that if he spoke his disdain would get the better of him, and he'd be inclined to say something that could upset Sasori's chances of pursuing Orochimaru.

With his presence known, his raven spies took to the skies and circled above them before amassing before the two Shinobi and taking Itachi's form.  
It was clear that Itachi was the courier, though whether the timing of his arrival worked for or against them was not yet apparent.

"You've been instructed to wait for my arrival, I trust the reason for your sudden departure is justified."

"Kabuto Yakushi came to me with some very valuable information."

The three stood together, tense and rigid. Deidara knew well that somewhere in the back of Sasori's mind a clock was ticking, and Itachi's arrival was a large inconvenience.

"Regarding Orochimaru?"

"Yes."

Itachi seemed to think about this for a moment.

"Pein is already aware that you've abandoned your assignment. I can relay this information to him, however, that does not mean he approves."  
Sasori knew what this meant; they were expected to wait for his word.  
"We don't have time to discuss this, Deidara and I need to move now if we want to find him."

His tone was flat but his eyes were alive and wide. Deidara stayed silent, but stood beside Sasori, arms to his side and eyes narrowed in irritation. He was ready to speak, but intelligent enough to not.

"It's not your decision to make. The partnership between the two of you so far has been vexing to say the least, this is an opportunity for you both to prove your loyalty as well as your worth to the organization."  
For a moment it seemed Sasori had nothing more to say, and then he spoke.

"We will continue forward, and if Pein's word is to retreat and continue on with our mission, we will gladly oblige. Until then, stay out of our way."

It was a risk that payed off. Itachi handed them each a scroll.  
"These are your supplies. Stick closer to the West and do not proceed past the border until I have given word."

With that said, he left the two, alone again with nothing but themselves and uneasy silence.

"Danna, what happens if he doesn't approve?"  
"I haven't thought that far ahead yet."

xXx

Before setting off they opened their scrolls and released the Jutsu that held food, water, a top up of small weapons such as smoke bombs, shuriken and kunai, and food pills. There was a map that had Iwagakure marked as their next location; once home to Deidara before he abandoned his people on ill terms.

It was no secret the Tsuchikage, Onoki, was one of the Akatsuki's larger clients, yet the connection had not yet been made between Deidara and the Akatsuki.  
He had naively been under the impression that Pein would keep his association secret.

"This mission seems to be quite troublesome, we need to move as far south as possible to put some distance between us and Iwagakure. Pein should be forced to assign another team and allow us to proceed."

Without a doubt it would be difficult to approach with Deidara in tow, the two would most likely separate, albeit temporarily, and though this would suit him just fine, Sasori knew this put them both at risk, and there was no doubt the other members of the Akatsuki did too.

"I like the sound of that plan! Have you got one for Orochimaru?"  
"Not as such."

Quirking his brow, Deidara turned to face his partner with a curious look on his face.

"I'll use Hiruko, and the Third and his Iron Sand technique. The rest can't be planned. As you said, Orochimaru is an unpredictable opponent. We need to take that same approach."

A smirk graced Deidara's lips. For the first time they could agree, and he chose to consider it the beginning of an effective and merciless team.

xXx

Until dawn they walked, the remainder of the day they were predominantly silent, save for the occasional gushing of a lively stream, or the gaudy sing-song of birds above.

When the sun began to sink into the mauve and gold sky, the two of them found an open space to set up for the evening.  
They had discussed continuing through, into the night, but it was wisest to preserve energy. For Orochimaru was not their only enemy; those few who had learned of the Akatsuki were determined to put an end to the organization.  
Though information on their precise intentions were limited, all of it's members were notorious, with a heavy commission to whoever took their head first.

In these moments where they set up camp for the evening, albeit temporarily, and took a moment to rest, were critical for Sasori. Not one to lose focus, he quite often forgot to breathe in his surroundings and be thankful for another day he had lived.  
This time however, there was no rest. Sasori had been insistent on setting traps and securing their location.

"We can never fully trust Kabuto, after all, Orochimaru has selected him as his closest confidant. You're naive if you think we're safe."  
"Don't you trust in yourself?"  
Deidara was lazy, and every minute they spent setting up and taking precaution, was a minute wasted.  
Sasori, as egotistical as he was, could see through the flattery.

"Baka. I'd rather be unnecessarily cautious than over confident and wrong. There's a reason I'm not dead yet, and it's the only reason you're still alive as well."

As time had passed, Deidara had become desensitized to the insults. It was a part of Sasori's nature, and it suited him fine.  
For all the things that drove the two of them towards the brink of sheer frustration, the thing that kept them from it, was how well they worked together, and how well they understood the limitations of their patience.

"All I'm saying Danna, is you're getting a little paranoid."

Sasori said nothing else and Deidara was happy enough to humor him. They worked for some time before finally, the sun had sunk deep beneath the sky, and the only light came from the moon high above them and the fire crackling beside them.  
The sat across from each other, and simply enjoyed the isolation.

"We'll be passing by Sunagakure soon, does that concern you Sasori?"

It had been on his mind since Kabuto had mentioned the land of Wind, and it bothered him that Sasori was not willing to admit he was overwhelmed.  
And why shouldn't he be?  
Orochimaru, his home village, these were all the demons he'd run from, and he was facing them head on.  
Deidara simply hoped that Sasori was of a clear, and sound mind.

"Why should I be concerned? The people of the Sand are not worth worrying about."

The dying flames of the fire before them seemed to dance in Sasori's eyes, tinting them a lively amber. Wild and wide they were, Deidara could not draw his own away from them.

"I just want to know that you're prepared. I don't want to die in a battle where I have nothing to fight for and nothing to gain."

Finally, in a fleeting display of pleasure, Sasori smirked.

"Is it you who's concerned, Deidara-Kun?"

After all, they'd yet to battle alongside each other. Trust in each others capabilities had not yet been formed.

"Hm. Be that way, Danna, but like it or not we're stuck together, and my life is worth more to me than yours. Just remember that."

But Sasori didn't need to, because he couldn't help but think to himself that Deidara hadn't backed out yet.  
With that said, Deidara retired and Sasori's shift officially began.

He chose a spot above the ground on a low hanging branch from a arakashi tree. Below him Deidara slept, and he basked in the sight.  
The night air was still, and silent. All felt calm, and so did he.

He could see that he and his partner were not so far removed from each other, as he initially had concluded.

In Deidara's heart he could sense a hatred that lived within himself. He found comfort and familiarity in this partnership, something he'd never known before.  
When all was said and done, his puppets did not make for intelligent conversation. Though, Deidara didn't exactly either. However, he was conversation none the less, and Sasori found him very interesting.

The simplicity in watching on as the world around him slept, brought great peace to him, and he thought of Deidara, and of Orochimaru, and of Sunagakure.

xXx

At some point during the night Deidara was startled awake by a firm hand grasping his shoulder and shaking him awake.

He thought, when he looked up and saw Sasori above him, that it was his turn to take watch for the night, but the fire was out and he could hear something in the far distance.  
Branches cracking beneath fast approaching feet.

"Deidara, we're leaving."

Sasori took his blanket from him and seemed to have already gathered their necessities, ready to run from whatever seemed to have him shaken.

Wasting no time, Deidara was on his feet, and he wrapped his cloak around him before following Sasori swiftly and far away from their make-shift camp.

All that remained was the unlit fire place and a few items they'd left behind.

"What's going on?"  
"Be silent until I say so."

Was it Orochimaru? He believed not, for Sasori surely would be prepared enough to retaliate, not flee.  
A chill ran down his spine and shook him. He almost wasn't sure he wanted to know who it was.

When it seemed they had run until they reached the end of the earth, Sasori came to an abrupt halt, and motioned for Deidara to do the same.

"We were being tracked, potentially from the start, most likely still are."  
"By who?"  
"The Leaf's Jiraiya, of the legendary Sannin. A part of Orochimaru's squad before they disbanded and Orochimaru left the village. He had ANBU with him."

At this stage the Akatsuki had kept a low profile as nothing more than muscle for hire.  
Pein had stressed the importance of keeping invisible footprints as they traversed back and forth between the five nations. As S rank criminals though, it was simply inevitable they'd generate some attention.

"Will he still be tracking us?"  
"I think so. We have the advantage of being some distance ahead, but it won't be long before they catch up."  
"What do we do now?"

He had stepped into Hiruko already, and the atmosphere felt heavy. He put some thought into his next move, and then spoke.

"We continue forward. Orochimaru will be of far greater interest to him than we are. At the least, Jiraiya will be distracted and forget about us, providing us with a moment to escape, at the most, the two of them kill each other and we retreat until there's only one left to pick off. Then we make a move."

There was no going back. There was still some distance to travel, but now, the taste of danger was right on the tip of his tongue.

"I'm right behind you boss, just lead the way."

xXx


End file.
